Emma Swan, Leave me alone
by Secrets-0f-dreams
Summary: Emma is just trying to ask Regina out for coffee, but the two end up clashing as usual. Regina just wan't Emma to leave her alone and one mega pissed off saviour just wants to know why. Will it be a happy ending or just another battle? Contains a few swears and some Swan Queen in later chapters. Please comment/review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, hope you've been reading my stories and enjoying them! This oneshot is for all you Swan Queen Fans out there and is just an idea on how I think Regina and Emma's first date would go. Hope you enjoy and please comment your thoughts and any requests you may have.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or the characters involved in this story.**

For month she had been barging into that office, never bothering to knock nor caring about courtesy. If anyone saw her now they'd think she'd gone soft, because here she was, not being able to open the door. Her feet seemed to be stuck to the carpet, she was that nervous, and every fibre of her being was screaming at her to run –the thought of knocking and going into that room was more terrifying than anything she had come across so far.

_And they call me the bloody saviour. I should never have let Henry talk me into this._

For the past week, all Henry had been talking about was Regina and how she should go and see her. Apparently he had heard her talking to Mary Margaret about the Mayor and believed that the only reason they didn't get on much was because they'd never taken the time to get to know each other. Her reasoning that they came from VERY different background had fallen on death ears and eventually she had caved to his incessant nagging, agreeing to ask Regina out for coffee even though nothing would probably come of it.

_She'll probably zap me out, or laugh in my face. Damn, why did I have to promise the kid? Well, might as well get it over with._

She raised her hand to knock, but at that moment the door swung open and she was nearly knocked over by Regina barrelling into her.

"Miss Swan! Do you have an acceptable reason as to why you're always in my way, or do you delight in being a pain in my arse?"

Damn it. She'd managed to get Regina on a bad day and now had to listen to the endless jibes and complaints as to why she was such an inconvenience.

"Well? Are you going to tell me what you're doing here or just stand there gawking?" Regina's hands were on her hips and the glare on her face was on full blast. Emma hadn't just gotten her on a bad day, she had gotten her on an 'I'm extremely pissed off and you're here so I can take it out on you' day.

"Umm…well I was talking to Henry earlier-"

"Henry? Is he okay?!" Immediately her hostile demeanour dropped and instead became that of a worried mother. Any mention of Henry instantly knocked down the Evil Queen act, allowing Emma to see a side to this woman that was usually buried very deeply. If they were to have anything in common it was that both acted tough whilst really they were hiding who they truly were to stop themselves from being hurt.

"He's fine Regina, it's nothing like that" at her words Regina relaxed, and her hard exterior was put back into place in an instant.

"What is it then?! I'm extremely busy, and though you may not appreciate that-"

"Do you want coffee?" Emma couldn't stop herself from blurting it out, and the shocked expression on the Mayor's face after she had done so just made her want to die in shame. She might as well have grown three extra heads with the way Regina was looking at her, even though she could understand why. The pair had been at each other's throats ever since Emma had set foot in Storybrooke so her asking to spend time alone with Regina wasn't exactly something they did.

She should have run there and then, gone to hide in Granny's to nurse her pride over a ten litre bucket of cocoa, but something in Regina's expression had her pinned to the spot. It was almost as if she was shocked that anyone would ask her out, and it hit Emma that probably no one ever had. Regina had spent her life in The Enchanted Forest either terrorising its inhabitants or being alone, and the only company she'd had here was Henry until she came along. This realisation made her heart twinge –she knew what it was like to be completely alone after all –and she gathered all the confidence she had inside her to stand tall and not take no for an answer. Regina was going to get a night out with someone if it was the last thing she did.

"What I mean is, would you like to go for a coffee with me tonight? When you've finished work, that is"

At her words, Regina jerked out of her surprised state and began to express the look of all different emotions at once: shock, frustration, sadness, hope. Emma liked the last one and bet her heart that it would overrule everything else; that way Regina might not need convincing.

"You honestly believe that I would spend time with you?" Regina suddenly spat out, surprising Emma completely. She had expected a little fight yes, but not to be trampled on with such venom.

"I-I just thought you might like to-"

"Well you thought wrong Miss Swan" Regina flicked her hand and Emma found herself three feet away from the Mayor, who was now striding off in anger. Feeling her own temper brewing, Emma ran after her and managed to slam the door shut, holding it closed with her hand so that it couldn't be opened without Emma moving.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Her eyebrow twitched and she could feel some sort of electricity in her veins. Her magic was still a bit unpredictable when she was angry and right now she felt like blowing the whole place up.

"I was trying to be nice Regina, because I'm so sick of fighting with you all the time. I thought we could talk properly for once but no, you have to start a war everywhere you go. Well sod that, I'll ask someone else and you can spend the night alone for all I care"

With that she wrenched the door open and stormed out into the open air. It was rather crowded outside but she ignored everyone, focusing only on the path beneath her feet which would lead her to Granny's and some bloody peace.

**That's it for this chapter, but if you'd like more then please let me know! What would you like to see in the next chapter and do you have any requests for other fanfics? If I'm in the fandom, then I'll do it **


	2. Chapter 2

The way Ruby made hot chocolate for her always cheered her up, but today Emma just stared into the swirling pool of cream and liquid and just sighed. A glum feeling had settled and no amount of cocoa was going to be able to shift it. She didn't understand why Regina had flipped out on her and could only think that it was because it was her that was the problem. Regina had always managed to find a new insult to throw at Emma every time they ran into each other, lifting an eyebrow and sauntering away as if she was some kind of hobo on the street. Though she never showed it at the time, it always pained Emma like a stab to the gut and fuelled the belief that Regina hated her.

_Who could blame her? I practically ruined her life and stole Henry off her. I stopped her from getting the life she wanted, just like everyone else._

Despite what the rest of the town thought, Emma always saw an ulterior motive to Regina's actions. She saw a lost woman who had been through so much pain try to win for a change, have everyone out of the way so that no one else could steal her happy ending. If Emma had had a mother who bullied and abused her, then murdered her true love because someone she had trusted told on her (though she didn't blame Mary Margaret, Cora was a manipulative bitch and her mother had only been a naïve child) then maybe she'd have wanted revenge too. When Emma was a teenager she used to hate her parents with a passion for abandoning her, imagining finding them and hurting them like they had to her, so she couldn't really blame Regina for how she felt when the elder woman had had it a thousand times worse.

_She's only pushing me away because everyone else damaged her. How can she trust me when all I've done was take things from her?_

That was probably why she had lashed out so harshly. Regina probably thought she was playing some kind of joke on her, setting her up just to be let down. After years of pain and being alone she couldn't believe that someone actually wanted to be kind to her.

Emma didn't know whether to try again or not, not wanting to upset Regina further. Sure, she wanted to prove that not everyone hated the Mayor, and wanted her to be happy for just one night, but no good ever came from pushing her.

"How did it go mom?" Henry appeared beside her, snapping her out of her reverie, "did she say yes?"

"Sorry kid" no good ever came from lying to Henry either, "she freaked out. I guess she doesn't like me after all"

Henry's face went from joyful to crestfallen in a matter of seconds. He loved both his moms to bits and hated seeing them unhappy. They were always choosing to be alone and never let anyone close to them. They'd probably scoff at the idea –too proud and stubborn to admit it –but they really did work well together when they weren't fighting, their plans and ideas becoming more ingenious every time they teamed up. Even their magic became stronger, more controlled and fierce, as if they had some sort of bond. After growing up in a world of magic, Henry had become an expert at spotting out of the ordinary things and knew there was something special between his moms, he had to bring them together so that they could see for themselves.

"She's just scared at letting people in. You were the same after the curse, you wouldn't let grandma do anything for you." It was true. Memories of "I can wash my own socks, thanks" flooded her mind, making her wince. Emma had been a bit of a brat after the curse was broken, finding it hard to adjust when she was used to a solitary life. It was even harder letting your parents in when they were a) the same age, b) Prince Charming and Snow White and C) the people who you'd spent half your life hating for abandoning you, even if it was for the best in the end.

"You need to keep trying, otherwise she'll never let anyone in –apart from me of course" Henry carried on in his 'mature' voice, "if she can't take a chance, then you take it to her"

"What?!" Years of reading fairy tales had her kid talking in riddles. He often made her head spin with his detailed explanations and wisdom. What did he mean, take it to her? Take what?

Henry rolled his eyes as if she was being purposely stupid, "you asked her for coffee mom. Why not take some coffee to her office, her favourite? That way, she'll know you were serious"

Wow. That was actually a brilliant plan. Regina went absolutely nuts for a Hazelnut mocha with low fat cream (though how she knew that, she couldn't tell) and she'd be alone in her office, which was a less intimidating environment than the loud crowd at Granny's who would only stare and mutter things.

"You kid, are a genius" Emma ruffled his hair and jumped down from her seat with new found exuberance, "Hey Ruby? Can I have two Hazelnut Mocha's to go? Only low fat cream on the top"

"Sure…" her friend looked at her oddly, but she didn't want to tell her what was going on. Ruby would only go to Mary Margaret who would definitely have something to say about her daughter meeting up with Regina alone, and at night.

Once the drinks were ready, Emma threw down some cash and said a quick goodbye to her son –receiving a good luck hug from him –and dashed out into the streets. The sky was quickly becoming an explosion of colours –streaks of pink, grey and purple everywhere –and the air was a lovely mild breeze. It was such a perfect and beautiful scene that Emma took it as a sign that she was doing the right thing. She practically skipped to the Town Hall and entered without any hesitation this time, doing her usual 'barge in without knocking' routine. Regina barely had a chance to blink before Emma had charged in and was thrusting a coffee in her face.

"I know you said you didn't want coffee with me, and that I'm an inconvenience and am always in your way, but I really wasn't joking when I asked you and just wanted you to know that. I wasn't going to mess you about or anything…I just wanted to not fight for once. Anyway, I'll go now, I just wanted to bring you a coffee, I'm sorry for making you mad"

Finally taking a breath from her rambling, Emma turned sharpish and would have gone already, but a desperate voice called out to her before she could reach for the handle and make her freeze.

"Emma, wait!"

**There we have it, chapter 2! Hope you like it and please review **** Thank you to everyone who is reading, it really does mean a lot to me that you take the time to read my stories, and remember that I do take fanfiction requests. If you look on my profile I have a list of some of the fandoms I am in and will give you more info if you message me.**

**Thank you again!**

**Love Lolly x**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, hope you're all enjoying this story and thank you so much for all your kind comments, they really do mean a lot. Hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters.

They ended up back at Regina's desk, idly sipping their drinks whilst both worked up the courage to say something. The soft ticking that came from the mahogany clock was the only thing stopping the silence from becoming stifling. Emma felt oddly comfortable in one of the plush chairs and could understand why Regina spent so much of her time here; it was extremely luxurious.

"Miss Sw- I mean, Emma, what I said earlier" Regina finally spoke and looked up at her, her brown eyes soft like pools of chocolate, "It was uncalled for and rude of me, you didn't deserve that. I am sorry"

Emma smiled reassuringly, "I know you think I'm a pain. No, let me finish" she said when Regina opened her mouth to interrupt, "but the only reason why I bug you so much is because I don't want you to go down the wrong path again. You've got a good thing going with Henry and I know everyone else will come round eventually, and if they don't well, sod them. The only people you need are the ones who care about you enough to stay, and never back down when things get rough"

Regina's eyes were wide and glistening by the time Emma had finished. She'd always known that Emma had an understanding of what she'd been through, having had similar experiences herself -something Regina had put her through, the Mayor thought with a wince. She'd not even backed down after Regina had snubbed her today, returning just so she could make her understand that not all people were the same, some actually cared. Emma cared.

"I...I'm not very good at this" in her voice, Emma could hear the vulnerability, "it's been so long, actually spending time with someone and talking. I must admit I'm a bit out of my league"

"Well, we've already started somewhere. You don't have to be afraid of me, Regina. I know what it's like to have people run off and leave you, I'm not going to do the same"

"No" Regina agreed with a soft smile, "you never have done" tonight proved that. If anything, she had realized she could trust her. Emma wanted to try and she'd be a fool to turn her away and be alone again.

"So..." Emma fidgeted a little, "where do we go from here?"

Straightening her back and adopting an authoritative tone, Regina did what she did best and took charge of the situation.

"Henry is having a sleepover tomorrow night at seven. How would you like to come over for dinner?"

"Yeah!" Emma felt like her whole body was going to burst with excitement before she realized that she probably looked a bit mental, "I mean, that would be great"

"Wonderful" Regina remained stoic but inside, she too was feeling a tad gleeful. Looking at the clock, she realized how late it was getting and though she wanted to carry on this meeting, it was time to go home to Henry.

"This was nice" Regina stated after informing Emma that she had to leave, "thank you Emma, it makes a change to know someone who's considerate. Even if they are a pain in the arse" Regina grinned playfully as Emma tried, and failed, to look affronted.

"Me? Well Madam Mayor excuse me, but if I had a dollar for every time I kept getting "Emma Swan, leave me alone" thrown at me, then I'd be rich"

"Well this time it's "Emma Swan, go home" her tone was light but deep down, Regina felt guilty for the many times she had pushed the blonde away with those words. As she walked out with Emma to her car, she couldn't help asking again, just to check that she wasn't going to change her mind.

"I will see you tomorrow?"

"Regina, no way am I missing out on your cooking" Emma answered seriously, "I'll be there. I promise"

Regina nodded and opened the car door, turning back before she got in to wish Emma a good night, who returned it wholeheartedly. As the car pulled out and drove away, Emma kept watch of the back of Regina's head, not knowing that the Mayor was looking in her mirror at Emma's still form. It was only until they couldn't see each other any longer that Emma walked away and Regina turned her attention back to the road, though in their minds was the thought of the other and the wish that tomorrow night would come fast enough.

How odd that after one night together, they found themselves craving each other's company? Well, Regina thought to herself that night as she lay in bed, at least she wouldn't be alone.

I've just edited this a bit to tidy up some grammar issues, but I hoped you all enjoyed this! I have a worry that it was going too fast maybe and that there wasn't much development? Please let me know and if so, I'll redo this chapter. Thank you, Love Lolly x


	4. Chapter 4

The serene weather they'd had earlier had changed drastically, rain clattered down on every surface around and a biting chill forced everyone inside, into the warmth. Not Emma though; no she was braving the plummeting temperature and hurried down main street with a thick wool coat tucked tightly around her. It was far too breezy for an umbrella so she had to rely on a thin hood to keep out the rain, though she knew her blonde curls would be slightly damp by the time she arrived at Regina's.

Normally in these conditions she would have drove, but had leant the car to David and Mary Margaret so that they could have a night out. This had been before the heavens had opened, and she cursed herself for not checking the weather beforehand.

She didn't have far to go though, and was soon turning the corner which led to Regina's driveway. Emma could see the lights on in the house and wondered what she was doing at that moment. Knowing Regina, she'd already have everything prepared and would be sat with a glass of red wine, tapping her foot impatiently, though Emma was far from late. She'd actually set off half an hour earlier than planned, too excited to sit at home when a night with Regina was on the cards.

A night with Regina. How on earth did that happen? Emma shook her head, bemused at how quickly things had changed from when she'd first arrived till now. Sure, they still had their spats, but ever since Neverland and helping her beat Zelena, Emma held a lot more respect for the former evil queen and sometimes felt that they had enough history to even be friends –something she hoped to convince Regina of tonight.

_Or more than friends, Emma. Why not convince her of that?_

Emma nearly tripped over at the sudden thought and swore in surprise. She liked Regina –when she wasn't being all bitchy queen at her –sure. They were close acquaintances and shared a son after all, so Emma would be lying if she said she didn't feel something for the older woman. But this?

Emma felt extremely confused and had to lean against the wall for a moment to assess what was going on in her head. There was no way she could have feelings for Regina, who would probably freak out at Emma's mental state and wouldn't ever want to speak to her again –though when she thought this, a sharp ache practically stabbed her in the chest as if Regina never speaking to her would be the end of the world. She'd had that feeling before, every time Regina told her to leave her alone, but had been too mad at the time to acknowledge it.

Though she'd never cared what people thought, Regina's rejection hurt her a lot. It was as if what Regina thought was the most important thing, and in a way it was. Emma just wanted her to be happy.

Still confused about what she was feeling, Emma decided to push her thoughts to the back of her mind and carried on up the drive to the rather large, slightly intimidating door. It was with a shaky hand that she knocked and had to take a moment to breathe deeply, collecting herself before the door opened and Regina stepped out to meet her. Emma's jaw practically hit the floor from what she saw.

Dressed in a slim fit red blouse, figure hugging jeans and killer heels, Regina looked nothing short of a goddess. So taken about by this sight, Emma couldn't help but rake her eyes over the mayor's form, only to be jerked back to reality when Regina cleared her throat.

"Is something the matter, Miss Swan?" Regina lifted a perfectly sculptured eyebrow and Emma had to mentally slap herself to stay focused.

"No, I um…You look great" she cursed herself at sounding incredibly lame, whilst insecurity washed over her. Emma had opted for a chiffon black blouse and jeans which had seemed great at the time, but now she feared she'd look too casual in Regina's presence and wondered if it was too late to go and change.

Regina was already asking her to come in however, and looked at her expectantly when Emma didn't remove her coat. At another raised eyebrow she gingerly pulled her arms out of the sleeves and pulled the coat off, internally groaning when she noticed Regina staring at her outfit.

"It's too casual isn't it? I'm not great at dressing up and Mary Margaret had already gone out before I could ask for help, but I-" Regina held a hand up to stop her nervous babbling and simply smiled, an action that made Emma's insides feel all fluttery.

"I think you'll do Miss Swan" Regina mumbled as she placed Emma's coat on the hook, before turning on her with a mischievous glint in her eye, "in fact, it's a large improvement on the usual"

Emma snorted and couldn't help but quip back as she followed Regina into the plush living area, seating herself gingerly on the expensive leather.

"Don't lie Regina, I've seen you eyeing up the jacket. You're just jealous that you don't have one"

Whether it was a trick of the light or not, Emma could have sworn she saw a faint blush creeping up Regina's pale neck, but it was gone in a flash and the Mayor was back to her cool self as she offered Emma a glass of wine before going to check on dinner. Emma was left there in the quiet and used the time to examine what was happening. Regina seemed almost flustered which was definitely unusual, and had been staring at Emma like a dog stares at a bone. She didn't want to make assumptions but something was definitely going on between them, though neither of them knew what.

Taking a huge gulp of wine to calm her nerves, Emma tried to relax and began to look about the room with curiosity. She'd never spent time in Regina's house so had never gotten to know what her home life was like. She could see various children's books on the bookshelf and could just about make out a comic book or two stuffed under a char –all signs of Henry being here. As for Regina, there was nothing personal or anything that indicated she lived here. The room was perfectly laid out and impersonal –it was too perfect, like a show room, too private. That there reflected Regina perfectly, a secretive woman with a perfectly polished exterior.

Knowing Regina, her bedroom would be the place where she stored everything, as it was her personal space where she escaped from everyone. Emma found herself wanting to go and see what was in there.

"Emma? Dinner's ready" Regina called out.

The dining room was full of delicious smells when she entered. Regina was laying two plates down on the table and Emma had to stop herself from diving down and scoffing all the food, it looked that good. Instead she sat down politely and waited for Regina to start first before she did.

"This tastes amazing Regina" she exclaimed after her first mouthful, "god, I could never cook like this"

"That's because you're diet consists of only burgers and fries" Regina laughed, causing Emma to protest instantly. The banter carried on all the way through the meal though they weren't actually arguing, just poking fun at each other. Regina was the only person that Emma could do that to without her getting offended, as the older woman always seemed to know how she meant things. Eventually the conversation changed to more mature subjects, and she had Regina in stitches when she relayed Henry's moment of the week.

"H-he literally ran into my room" Emma cried with laughter, "covered in shaving foam. He'd found one little hair and was scared of growing a beard overnight"

Regina wiped tears of mirth from her eyes, "it was the same when he had a sore throat, he thought his voice was finally breaking and by the way he was acting, you'd think he was going to turn into a fifty year old"

They shook their heads fondly over their son's actions, who would act incredibly mature at times yet still wanted to be a child, scared to grow up too quickly. He was going through his teenage years now and the transition between child and man was still muddled. Emma only hoped he'd enjoy his life and didn't worry too much about the future.

"He takes after you, you know? Always worries and wants things to be perfect. Especially for everyone else" with a sigh, Emma pushed her empty plate away and met Regina's eyes, "do you ever worry that he's growing up too fast?"

Regina shook her head, "whilst he still has a love for comic books and undercover operations, then no. It's the day that all ends that I worry about"

In what she hoped was a comforting manner, Emma placed a hand over Regina's. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now though, let's just enjoy the time we have with him whilst he's still a kid"

After their meal, Regina and Emma moved to the living room and were sat beside each other with a glass of wine, a box of chocolates open between them. Both women were feeling extremely comfortable in each other's presence and Regina had never felt so content, even after spending nights with Henry.

Emma was just so easy to be around, understanding her meanings and matching her intellect wise. The blonde was actually smarter than she gave herself credit for, and Regina had been impressed over the lengthy, in-depth conversations they'd been having. It wasn't just tonight though, Regina had often thought about how Emma stuck up for her when others were quick to judge, and gave as good as she got when they fought. She was the perfect opponent, and the perfect partner.

_The perfect partner. _Regina had to close her eyes for a moment before her feelings overwhelmed her. Lately she had been thinking about Emma more, and when they fought would feel guilty for hours afterwards. When Emma had first come to Storybrooke Regina was so sure she hated her; but now she didn't even dislike her. In fact, Regina thought as she watched Emma bite into a chocolate with an adorable look of delight on her face, she had grown to like her.

A part of her was scared of this development, wanting to put a stop to it before it escalated and caused her pain like so many relationships did. But as she stared into Emma's eyes, her heart was screaming at her, telling her she couldn't. Emma just looked so _happy. _Regina didn't want to take that from her.

Wiping chocolate from her mouth, Emma noticed Regina was looking at her and grinned, offering her the box which had one solitary chocolate left. "You want the last one Regina?"

_Selfless too. _Regina couldn't stop her mind from doing a running commentary on everything Emma did. She was touched though, and smiled brightly as she reached in the box to take the last chocolate, breaking it in half with her fingers before passing one half to Emma.

"There. Now we can both have the last one"

Feeling incredibly full, sleepy and relaxed, Emma no longer felt the awkwardness and confusion she'd first had on arrival. All she felt now was at peace and was enjoying being in Regina's company. They had bickered like friends do over a wonderful meal and were now basking in the warmth of the fire, both aware of how close they were sitting together –not that anyone mentioned it, it felt too right. Emma wished she could stay like this forever.

Unfortunately for her, Regina chose at that moment to look at the clock and she heard her groan.

"As much as I've enjoyed this evening, Emma, it is getting late" it was almost eleven and even her parents would be home now, probably worrying like hell over where she'd got to. She'd turned her phone off to stop anything from ruining her evening and checked it now, groaning again at the five missed calls and ten text messages.

"It looks like there'll be a search party" Emma replied as she flicked through the texts, the earlier ones only enquiring when she'd be home while the later ones were full of motherly panic, followed with a 'Emma Swan, you better answer your phone soon or so help me!'

"Oh god, please don't have Snow going on a rampage" Regina joked sarcastically, though her eyes had lost the sparkle they'd had a moment ago. Emma reached over to hold her hand again and smiled.

"We'll do this again, won't we? I…I liked it a lot" she'd kick herself later if she didn't say it now, "I like you Regina, though I know I haven't shown it very well. I want to be friends…maybe even more. Oh god, forget I said that it was stupid" she panicked and tried to get up as Regina's eyes went wide, only to be pulled back down on the couch.

"No. Emma you haven't, I understand what you mean. I feel the same way too" elation bloomed in Emma's heart and she couldn't stop a grin from splitting her face, "I don't know what it is, but I know it's more than friendship. I want to see where this goes"

"Me too" sighing happily, Emma pulled Regina up with her and walked out to the hallway, collecting her coat once they'd reached the door.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later?" Emma asked tentatively as she walked out the door.

"Of course. I'll call you tomorrow? We can finally go out for a coffee"

Emma grinned slyly, "and you won't tell me to leave you alone this time?"

Stepping outside in front of her, Regina leant close and spoke in almost a whisper. "Emma Swan, I will not be telling you to leave me alone. Unless you're being an absolute pain, that is"

They smiled at each other, both unsure what to say as the only thing to say was goodbye, and neither of them wanted to. Thankfully Emma's phone chose to ring again, giving them a reason to separate.

"You better answer that, your mother will be pulling her hair out by now" Regina stepped back inside, but didn't close the door. "Goodnight Emma, and thank you for a lovely time"

"You too" Emma smiled back, "Goodnight Regina"

She set off down the driveway, answering her phone as she did so and Regina could hear her trying to calm Snow down. Regina watched as Emma walked down the path and felt her heart warm as Emma reached the bottom of her drive, turned around, and waved at her before disappearing out of sight. Regina waved back, and then closed the door, knowing that this was not the end.

In fact, they were only at the very beginning, of some magical journey that was about to happen.

The End.

That's it for this story guys! Thank you all for reading and I'm really happy with the reviews I've received, I'm glad you liked it. There won't be any more parts or sequels of this as I just wanted one story which showed the very start of their relationship, but I might be posting a few Swan Queen oneshots in the future. Once again, I take requests and you can message me to know what fandoms I'm in, and if you want to be alerted when I post new fanfictions then you call follow me on Twitter ( Secretsofdreams) as I share all updates on there.

Thank you so so much for reading, I love you all!

Love Lolly x


End file.
